Virtual spaces may be defined by one or more electronic files that store data and/or information related to the execution of the virtual space. Files may store information about virtual content included in the virtual space. Virtual content may include one or more virtual objects, an aspect of the virtual space (e.g., topography, topographical elements, upgrades, display skins, etc.), and/or other considerations of virtual content. Virtual content may be associated with one or more properties that define the virtual content. Properties of the virtual content may be defined by property values stored by the files.
The execution of a virtual space may be associated with hundreds, if not thousands of such files. The execution of the virtual space may require an assembly of these files, referred to as the “build”, wherein many files are compiled together to define one or more sets of content to ultimately define the virtual space as a whole. Administrators and/or designers wishing to make changes to the virtual content must carefully keep track of information stored at these many different file locations. For example, files may be organized based on naming conventions and/or other organization techniques which an administrator or designer must remember when making changes to the information stored by the files.